Kingdom Come Part 3: Long Live the King
by TheOriginalTale
Summary: The brewing storm is on the verge of breaking, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. The epic conclusion to the Kingdom Come trilogy.
1. Investigation

Three more months slowly passed by. Asriel and Chara never spoke of that day in the ruins where Chara had introduced her plan to Asriel. He guessed that was the end of it, since it never came up. Chara had decided not to force Asriel into the plan by poisoning herself anyway, though she still harbored resentment to the humans. Asriel continued to train Chara, as promised. It was one of the things he had come to enjoy greatly.

He shook himself from his thoughts as his sword clashed against the wooden training blade Chara continued to use. He quickly shuffled back, trying to put some distance between himself and Chara. Tucking an arm behind his back, he quickly ducked around her, the tip of his sword glancing off the wood as he zipped past. He spun around to face her, cracking his neck. He went on the offensive, swinging low, then high. Chara appeared to be struggling to keep up, but she didn't give in.

Suddenly, she twisted the sword upside down in her hand, in a move that Asriel was not expecting. After parrying his blow, she lashed out with a hand, giving his shoulder a firm strike, which knocked him off balance. Another hit from the wooden blade put Asriel on the ground. He grunted sharply as Chara stood over him.  
"Looks like I finally beat you."

Asriel smirked knowingly. "So it would seem. You've forgotten something though."

Chara tilted her head. "Oh? And what's that?"

Asriel chuckled. "You forgot to trap my legs." He hooked his right leg around, sweeping Chara's out from beneath her. With a short scream of shock she landed on her back. Asriel was quick to get up, the sword against her neck.

"I still win." He then lifted it away, tucking it in. He wiped some sweat from his forehead as Chara stood up, looking quite irritated.

"You nearly had me for a second there. What on Earth was that move though? I never taught it to you! Did Terrowin teach you something?"

Chara looked away for a moment sheepishly. "No, I've, known it for a while actually."

Asriel was now curious. "Really? Where'd you learn it from?"

Chara sighed. "Up on the surface. I...often got into fights. So, I kind of trained myself, taught myself how to fight to protect myself."

Asriel's smile left his face. "But...if you already knew how to fight and all...why'd you ask me to train you?"

Chara sighed. "Well, couple reasons really. For one thing, I've never really done sword-fighting, so I thought it'd be cool. And...you really seem to like it. Like a lot. You almost look like a different person when you get focused in a fight." She gave a small laugh at the end of the sentence. Asriel didn't break his gaze.

"You know, you don't have to do this just for me you know."

Chara shook her head. "No, it's fine. I like training, really. It's quite a lot of fun actually. You're hard to beat."

Asriel chuckled. "Try fighting against Uncle Terrowin. You'd think all he does is practice he's so good." The two left the training grounds. As they moved to the living room, Asriel saw Terrowin standing in the door. Asriel took in the look on his face and frowned.

"Another one?"

Terrowin nodded. "Indeed. I was just coming to get you. If you're not busy that is."

Asriel shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'll come along."

Chara looked up at Terrowin. "Where're you guys going?"

Asriel explained. "There's been quite a few monsters disappearing all over the Underground. It's not exactly uncommon, you know accidents happen, monsters fall from high heights, that sort of thing. But this is getting really bad, the rate has more than tripled recently. Terrowin and I have been investigating, trying to figure out what's going on."

Chara nearly went pale, but composed herself after a second. "I see. Well, hope you find what you're looking for." Asriel nodded, and left with Terrowin. Normally it would be Toriel that would be leading the investigations. But, with Asriel growing older, Toriel wanted to subtly get him into more duties that a king would do. She figured the investigations would be a good place to start. Asriel had proven to be as useful as could be, asking good questions and, when necessary consoling the worried monsters. Yet despite their investigations, nothing had been found. Monsters seemed to have been going missing left and right, and you could hardly walk fifty steps without seeing a missing sign for one or another.

They made their way towards the the small Snowdin village. Sans and Papyrus had even offered to help out, and said they would look out for anything unusual. So far, they had also found nothing. Terrowin knocked on the door of the home they were looking for. There sounded like there was a slight struggle to get the door open, but eventually it opened up. Asriel straightened himself a little bit more. The Snowdrake looked up at the two of them, and Terrowin spoke.

"Good afternoon. I'm Captain Terrowin of the Royal Guard, with Prince Asriel Dreemurr. We'd like to ask a couple questions about your missing son if that's alright?"

The Snowdrake nodded and he spoke. "Ah, of course. Please, come in Captain, your highness." He nodded at each of them respectfully in turn, before standing aside. Asriel thanked him as they entered. A second Snowdrake was sitting in the living room, looking anxious. She looked up as Terrowin and Asriel sat down close by. Asriel decided to speak first.

"Thank you for taking the time sir, ma'am. So, your son...do you remember where you saw him last?" The mother sighed, looking to the window.

"We last saw him running off into the forest...towards Waterfall I think...we warned him not to go too far."

Terrowin nodded, allowing a moment of silence to pass before he spoke again. "Waterfall has a fair amount of cliffs further in. Your son, does he like to explore?"

The father chuckled, but it was a sad chuckle. "He does. Pretty mischievous when you think about it. He's always stealing my sunglasses, he says they make him look 'cool.'"

Terrowin nodded again. "You said he was heading towards waterfall...do you think he had an...accident?"

The mother shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "I-I...I suppose it's possible...we just miss him so much…"

Asriel tried to sound encouraging. "Don't worry, we're doing everything we can to try and find him." "_And the others."_ He added on in his mind. It was difficult to see the two parents looking so distressed. Terrowin stood up, and Asriel followed.

"Well, thank you for your time. We'll turn our search to Waterfall. Trust us, we'll find him."

The father nodded again. "Thank you...thank you so much…" Asriel and Terrowin left soon after this. Asriel glanced at Terrowin as they walked.

"You asked if their son had an accident, what did you mean by that?"

Terrowin sighed. "There's a lot of cliffs and drops around Waterfall. If he was exploring in an area like that? If we do find him, we might not like in the way we find him in."

Asriel nodded thoughtfully. They continued on in silence towards the marshlands. When nobody was around, Terrowin sighed again.

"I know you're training Chara, Asriel." Asriel stopped at once and stared up at Terrowin, surprised.

"Y...You do? For how long?"

Terrowin shrugged. "Only a month. I saw her practicing on a training dummy late one night, using the exact maneuvers I had taught you."

Asriel began to keep walking again. "No offense Uncle Terrowin, but you weren't exactly in a hurry to train her yourself. Besides, what harm could she do? She's been nothing but friendly since the moment she fell down here."

Terrowin shook his head. "I don't know, I just have a strange feeling about her. Apologies if that is out of line. I'd just feel better if she didn't know our fighting tactics."

Asriel took a deep breath. "It'll be alright. I just...I wish you would just give her a chance. Not all humans are the same you know. If anything she's living proof of that."

Terrowin nodded. "Wise words for someone so young."

Asriel gave a small laugh. "Just repeating what Mo- Queen Toriel told me."

Terrowin smiled warmly. "Well, she's a very wise queen. If only there were more people like her." Asriel continued walking, reflecting on the conversation. It wouldn't make sense why Terrowin had a nagging feeling about her. She had been so nice you could have sworn she was always a loved member of the family.

"_Though, come to think of it, Chara has been going out alone a lot more often lately…_" Asriel shook his head. It was coming up on a year Chara had been down here, maybe she just needed some space. He continued on, shaking off his pulling thoughts.


	2. Rest For The Weary

Asriel sighed as he stepped off the boat, giving a nod of thanks to the river person as he walked up the paths of Hotland. Terrowin and he had searched all afternoon, looking over what seemed to be every inch of Waterfall, and found nothing. Not even a grain of dust. The lack of results thoroughly discouraged Asriel, who never imagined the task would be this difficult. In fact, even Terrowin was surprised by the lack of findings. The two had split up, though Asriel had decided to make one final stop before heading home for the night.

He knocked on the door to Gaster's home. It took a moment, before Gaster opened the door, folding his arms.

"Ah, Prince Asriel. Is there something that I can help you with, I'm somewhat busy at the moment." Asriel smiled inwardly. When wasn't he busy?

"I just...need some advice I guess."

Gaster took note at how discouraged Asriel looked and sighed, the emotional side of him, a rarely sighted thing, winning over. He couldn't help but try to be of some help.

"Come in Asriel."

Asriel smiled up at him. "Thank you." As Asriel followed Gaster into the lab, he stood by the door. Gaster continued to work on some kind of machine while Asriel spoke.

"You know I've been working a lot on these missing monster cases all over the Underground…"

Gaster nodded. "Ah yes, the disappearances. How have those been coming along?"

Asriel shook his head. "Not good. We haven't found anything about anybody. All we've been able to get is where they were last seen, but when we go and check there's just nothing."

Gaster stood up. "It is concerning that the rate has risen so much in recent months, there must be some explanation to it. If anything the rate should be decreasing as time goes on."

Asriel looked angrily at the floor. "It just doesn't make any sense."

The scientist turned around to look at Asriel. "If I may, I believe I might have an explanation."

Asriel looked up, smiling. "I'll take anything at this point."

Gaster put forward his suggestion. "The garbage dump. I believe you know of the pit near the waterfall that flows through it."

Asriel nodded. "Yeah, I know about it. Why?"

Gaster continued, with a question. "Have you ever wondered what is at the bottom of such a pit? I, for one, am fascinated at the secrets it could hold. Perhaps there is a creature lurking at the bottom that has been kept asleep, and has now been waken because of us."

Asriel frowned. "I guess it's something but...what would have woken it up? We've been here for years, why now?"

Gaster had an explanation instantly. "Why, the Core of course! As it draws its energy from the heat, it would greatly impact the surrounding ecosystems, thus disturbing what may have been a once fragile aspect of life for this beast. When living conditions change, organisms must adapt, or perish."

Asriel found his head hurting with the big words. "Could you...repeat that, please?"

Gaster sighed, exasperated. "The machine has changed how it lives, so it's just trying to survive."

Asriel nodded slowly. "I guess that could work...I'll bring it up with Uncle Terrowin tomorrow, we might have a look into it. Thanks Doctor Gaster!"

Gaster nodded. "I am glad I could be of assistance. Farewell." Asriel smiled and left the lab, heading home.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Asriel lay awake, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door and he looked over.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Chara walked in with a warm smile. "Hey Azzy. How'd the investigations with Terrowin go?" Asriel sighed and shook his head, tired.

"Nothing. We've been at it for over a week now." Chara walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry to hear that." Asriel flopped back down, growling angrily.

"It's just so FRUSTRATING! We never find anything new! I'm beginning to see why Mom never has a lot of time. She's got to deal with all this, and more. How does she do it?"

Chara chuckled. "Well, Toriel's been doing it for years, you've been doing it for a week. Not to mention she's been alive a lot longer than you."

Asriel shook his head. "Yeah...true."

Chara looked at him. "You're usually so determined to get through tough challenges. So, what else is bothering you? Because clearly this isn't everything."

Asriel nodded. "It's...depressing work."

Chara tilted her head. "What do you mean Azzy?"

Asriel closed his eyes. "You know...hearing everybody sounding so worried...they've lost friends, family, the family we saw today lost their son. And we can't find any trace of them. It's like somebody went and wiped them off the face of the Earth.

Chara nodded morosely. "Sounds rough…"

Asriel sighed. "Not only that, but...I don't know, I feel so helpless. Useless. I doubt we're ever going to find these monsters, and if we do, I don't think they're going to be...you know...there. I haven't felt like this since...well...since...Dad uh…"

He trailed off. Chara looked at the floor, then took Asriel's hand.

"Hey, look at me. You're definitely not useless. I know that you of all people would want to find out what happened to those monsters. If there's nothing to be found, that's not your fault. Don't blame yourself alright? Part of being royalty is, well, having to deal with these challenges. I know...your Dad, er, King Asgore would be proud of you for giving it your best. That's all...any of us can do, right?"

Asriel looked over at Chara, giving a tired grin. "Thanks Chara. You always know what to do."

Chara smiled and stood up. "Get some rest alright? You've been working hard." With this, she left. Chara closed the door and sighed. She considered going to bed, but decided to take a walk instead. She too needed to clear her mind. She looked around the halls as she wandered through the palace, sighing. She felt bad that Asriel felt the way he did. It was her fault after all.

She thought over the details of her plan. There was a choice that had been made. She stopped in front of a picture framed in the hall, staring at it. In it was Asgore and Toriel, with the biggest smiles on their face. In Toriel's arms, was Asriel, barely a few months old, and sleeping peacefully. She smiled blissfully as she looked over the picture. She found herself speaking quietly.

"You shouldn't have had to suffer such a loss...don't worry...soon you'll all be free...only a few more hours now."

"Chara?"

"AHH!" Chara let out a startled yell, jumping as she spun around to face Toriel, who had a somewhat confused look.

"Oh! Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. Who were you talking to?" She hadn't heard Chara's words, only her faint voice. Chara brushed her hair aside.

"Sorry, uh...nobody. Just, myself I guess."

Toriel nodded. "I see...I have noticed you often go out alone lately. I...wanted to ask if there was any particular reason."

Chara shook her head quickly. "I've just been...wanting some space lately. Stress, you know? Believe me, I'm fine."

Toriel frowned, but slowly nodded again. "Ah… as you wish. Well, if you ever need me, you can come and talk to me."

Chara responded, trying not to meet her eyes. "Yeah...thanks. Think I'll head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

She brushed past Toriel who watched her as Chara made her way to her room. Chara closed the door and sat on her bed, staring at the ground. She closed her eyes, taking one final thought. It had to be done. There was no stopping it now.


	3. Long Live the Queen

Chara lay in bed, wide awake. Sleep had not come to her once more. However tonight, sleep was not intended to come. She closed her eyes, pondering what had to be done. She slid out of bed with a heavy sigh.

"This has to be done. There's no other option." She repeated the words to herself over and over as she quietly opened the door. The floorboards creaked ever softly, and whenever they did, Chara found herself tensing up. Each movement sounded loud enough to wake the whole kingdom.

She then noticed the slight shiver in her own hand. She took another deep breath and steadied her hand.

She retraced her steps towards one particular room at the end of the hall. She could feel her heart against her ribcage. A slight ringing in her ears almost drowned out her small footsteps. She pressed her back against the wall. She turned the knife in her hand to face the blade downward, glancing towards the door.

Then she saw it, a small light coming from the cracked open door. She slowly moved her head, peering through the crack in the door. There was Toriel, sitting up in bed. She was reading a book, the candlelight casting her shadow on the wall. Chara quickly yanked her head back, cursing silently to herself. This was fine. Just wait, she'll fall asleep eventually. Then, she heard Toriel's bed creak as she shifted, the footsteps moving to the door. Trying to keep the panic rising out, Chara quickly moved back to her room. She left the door open by the smallest of touches, standing behind it.

She listened intently as Toriel walked down the hall. Chara quickly left the room, silently following her. She followed Toriel around the palace, trying to find an ideal time, but one never came. She grew more irritated with each passing second. Then, Toriel turned into the throne room. As Chara started to follow her in, she tried to keep it quiet, but she was not careful enough. One of her shoes scuffed against the wood, alerting Toriel.

Quickly Chara tucked the knife into a back pocket, covering it with her shirt. Toriel turned, looking surprised.

"Oh, goodness Chara! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Chara gave Toriel a somewhat half smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Toriel stared at her, looking somewhat concerned. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Chara sighed. "Just...having trouble falling asleep I guess." She looked up at Toriel's soft gaze. There was so much warmth, so much compassion. So much love. For a second, Chara almost regretted having even considered the decision. Still, she couldn't help her emotions. Her eyes grew watery, and they blurred her vision. Toriel seemed to know she was upset about something.

"Oh my child...what happened?" Chara took a shaky breath and began to approach Toriel.

"I'm...I'm sorry...can I j...can I give you a hug?" Toriel gave Chara a mother's smile.

"Oh Chara...of course you can." Chara slowly walked forward, and wrapped her arms around Toriel. As much as she could anyway. She could feel herself slowly breaking.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I've had to make a really hard choice…"

Toriel looked down at her. "Well, perhaps I can help...what is the matter?"

Chara took another shaky breath, and slowly reached behind her back. She didn't answer the question, but whispered. "I'm...so...sorry…" She whipped out the knife, thrusting it towards Toriel. However, her vision was still blurred, and the knife barely nicked Toriel's royal robes. Toriel quickly took two steps back in shock, staring at Chara.

"My child, what is the meaning of this?"

Chara shook her head, holding the knife as she walked towards Toriel. "It...It has to be this way." Toriel stared at Chara with a pained look, letting fireballs ignite in both her hands.

"Do not do this my child…"

When Chara took another step forward, Toriel threw a fireball at Chara, as it sailed past her, striking the wall. It quickly extinguished before it could catch ablaze. Chara swung again at Toriel, who managed to jump back again at the last moment. She threw the second fireball which struck the ground beside Chara. She noticed that Toriel didn't seem to be aiming. Chara knew full well that Toriel would not have missed twice unless she intended to. With another yell, trying to mask her internal pain, Chara swung again.

In another room of the castle, Asriel snored softly. He started as a loud boom rocked the castle. He sat bolt upright, breathing quickly. For a moment he imagined the day he lost his father, the familiar sound of the booms echoing in his ears. Then, he heard a second bang. Now he knew he wasn't dreaming. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his cape. "What in the world is going on?"

Toriel continued to launch the fireballs at Chara, though none of them came close to meeting their target. Finally, Chara found herself close enough. She swung the knife, and it connected, slashing Toriel's cheek. She stumbled back, allowing Chara to plunge the knife deep into Toriel's stomach. She gasped and stared deep into Chara's eyes. Chara stepped back as Toriel dropped down onto one knee, clutching the wound, blood seeping through her fingers. She struggled for breath, more blood still dripping from the cut in her cheek.

"I...I see...this...is how it...it is…" She grunted and Chara found her hands shaking as she dropped the knife.

"I didn't want to...I didn't have a choice."

Toriel grunted. "We...all have...a choice...we...all...h...have...a choice…" Toriel slumped over, collapsing onto the ground. She watched as Toriel slowly began disintegrating into dust, her shaking soul lingering. She quickly reached out and grabbed the soul, gasping as she tugged it towards her.

"C...Chara?" She looked over and saw Asriel standing in the doorway. He looked both horrified, and confused as he stood there, staring at the pile of dust, and at Chara. She gasped again as she felt the soul merging with her own, becoming a part of her. Asriel spoke shakily.

"You...you...killed her…"

Chara shook her head. "Azzy...wait. It was either her, or you."

Asriel shouted furiously. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Chara saw Asriel reach for his sword. She knew that with only a knife, she was no match against Asriel. She ran to an open window and leapt through it. Asriel chased after her, stopping and looking out the window, but Chara was already gone. But, instead of running after her, Asriel turned to the pile of dust, the crown laying among it. He fell to his knees, sliding a hand among the dust. A single tear fell amongst it. There was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Terrowin burst into the room.

"Your majesty! What's-..." His voice died as he saw Asriel kneeling by the ashes. He found himself almost unable to look into Asriel's eyes. In there was the heavy sight of grief, confusion, and blinding rage.

"It was Chara...she did this…"

Terrowin looked down. "I see...what happened to...the human?"

Asriel's voice shook as he spoke. "She took her soul...and fled. Out the window."

Terrowin slowly walked to the window, making sure to keep clear of Toriel's dust as he looked down. The tops of the bushes looked disturbed, as if something heavy had landed on them.

"She can't have gone far."

Asriel slowly stood, picking up the crown and tearing up further as he stared at it. Terrowin turned back and stood at attention in front of Asriel.

"Well, what should we do... King-Asriel...?"

Asriel's grief vanished as he heard the title. Replacing it was pure anger, and... focus. He slowly lifted the crown, setting it on his head. A breeze flitted through the window, lifting the cape as he walked towards the door, shouting over his shoulder.

"I want EVERY member of the royal guard looking for her. If you find her… you are to kill her on sight."


	4. The Hunt

Within only hours of Toriel's death, a large crowd had gathered by the palace, anxious to hear the urgent announcement was said needed to be delivered. Now, Terrowin took a deep breath, running by the announcement he knew he had to make one more time. He pushed open the doors to the balcony, walking out and looking down at the people below. There were already confused murmurs from the gathered crowd when they saw who would be addressing them. It was several minutes before there was silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Terrowin began. "...It is, with great regret...that I must announce that...Lady Toriel Dreemurr passed away earlier tonight." The crowd once broke out in shocked gasps. Terrowin raised his hand for silence.

"I understand how a lot of you must feel. I want to ensure each and every one of you that the royal guard is doing everything we can to find out more about her passing. Information will be delivered, as it is received. For now, please go about your days normally. Arrangements are already being made for her funeral." One voice called up from the crowd.

"So, is Prince Asriel now in charge of the kingdom?" Terrowin looked down slightly, staying silent for several moments, deciding not to answer as he turned around and walked into the palace.

In his room, Asriel sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the crown he clutched in his hands. He set it down on the nightstand and slowly walked into the hall. He sighed as he found himself wandering into Toriel's room. He lifted a picture up from the dresser. It was the last family photo they had taken before the war. Asriel closed his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. His thumb ran over his mother's face. He looked up as Terrowin slowly entered the doorframe.

"The people have been notified." Asriel nodded numbly as he set the picture down. He had agreed with Terrowin that the people shouldn't know that Toriel had been murdered by Chara, it might create a panic. Terrowin had offered to make the announcement, seeing how distraught Asriel had been. It had taken time for the gravity of what had happened to fully set in, and Asriel wasn't sure what to feel.

"What about Chara? Have you found her?"

Terrowin shook his head. "I'm sorry...there's been no sign of her. We believe she's fled the capital."

Asriel raised his voice. "Then look harder! She's somewhere in the Underground, and I will not rest until I find out where that is!"

Terrowin looked at Asriel sadly and nodded. "We're doing everything we can...I'm...I'm so sorry this had to happen…"

Asriel scoffed. "It's my fault for being so idiotic. I should have trusted your instincts."

Terrowin frowned. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known she would do this." Asriel walked past him, back down the hallway. Terrowin followed him towards the throne room. He spoke again.

"If I may ask, do you have any idea where she might hide? You know her better than any of us, so it could help."

Asriel spoke grimly. "She's been given a full tour of the Underground, she could be...oh, of course!"

Terrowin stopped as Asriel did. "Your highness?"

Asriel smacked himself in the head. "Alright, a few months ago Chara told me she had a plan to free all of the monsters. She intended to poison herself, I would absorb her soul, and we'd go through the barrier. From there we could kill six humans and break the barrier. I actually refused to go along with it, I thought it was mad to even try. Now that she's got a monster soul though, she's likely going to be trying to find a way to the barrier. Make sure it's well guarded. She can't be allowed to get through! Also, send for Doctor Gaster. I have some questions for him."

Terrowin snapped slightly at attention. "Yes your majesty." He quickly began walking off to do as ordered, but he couldn't help but cast a glance over his shoulder sadly at Asriel as he left.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

The snow crunched beneath Chara's feet as she raced along the paths leading out of Waterfall. She had escaped easily from the capital before the Royal Guard had blocked the exits. She had refused to stop running as she sprinted through both Hotland, and the marshes of Waterfall. Right now, she knew there was only one safe place for her. She slowed to a walk as she reached the Snowdin village. Once there, she received several sympathetic glances from the villagers. Word about the queen's death must have gotten out. She knocked on the door of one house in particular. Papyrus opened the door, looking saddened.

"Oh, hello Chara *sniffle*. The Great Papyrus presents his greatest condolences of what happened to the late Toriel Dreemurr. Is there any way we may be of assistance?"

Chara sighed, nodding. "Yeah, actually. Is it...fine if I stay here for a little while? I...need time alone."

Papyrus seemed to cheer up as he stepped aside, ushering her inside. Sans was once more laid back lazily on the couch. He looked up at Chara as she entered.

"oh, hey kid. I'm… real sorry 'bout what happened to toriel. i know a lot of people will miss her."

Chara croaked hoarsely. "Thanks Sans…"

Papyrus spoke somewhat triumphantly. "Worry not! Papyrus will make some of his feel-good spaghetti! Then, you shall feel sad no longer."

Chara smiled. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Listen, if anybody asks, just tell them I'm not here alright? I...don't want to talk to anybody."

Sans nodded, waving. "sure thing kiddo." Chara sighed, wandering up to a spare bedroom and flopping down. She held her hand in front of her. She wasn't lying entirely, she _did_ feel tired. She felt saddened… but, vindicated. She jumped as she felt slight heat. She opened her hand to see a small fireball.

"Whoa…" She breathed, amazed. She quickly closed her hand and the flame vanished. She smiled and sat up, curious of what else she could do.

_**BACK AT THE PALACE…**_

Gaster walked into the throne room where Asriel was busy pacing back and forth. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"You wished to see me?"

Asriel nodded. "Yes. What I am about to tell you, is currently confidential. Under no circumstance must this reach the public. Understand?"

Gaster nodded. "Of course."

Asriel stopped and stared him in the eye. "Toriel didn't just die. She was murdered, by Chara." Gaster stiffened, clearly shocked by the news. "Chara took Toriel's soul with her, absorbing it. You've done a lot of research into soul power, I need you to tell me what Chara's capable of with a combined soul. It might be useful if things turn...ugly."

Gaster cleared his throat. "Yes... of course. For starters, having a combined soul would make Chara incredibly powerful, more so than she already was. I would highly advise against facing her in direct combat. Furthermore, with a monster soul such as Toriel's, she would of course possess the ability to use magic, inherited directly from Lady Toriel's soul. This includes the ability to use similar magic with fire, as well as perhaps other latent magic abilities. Lady Toriel was… never fond of honing her more destructive magic."

Asriel nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Doctor Gaster, this is helpful. You may leave."

Gaster nodded, giving the slightest of bows before turning to leave. Terrowin stopped Gaster as he left the throne room.

"Gaster, can I speak to you a moment?" Gaster took note of Terrowin's hushed voice, and his eyes darting to the throne room. Gaster frowned, and then nodded. Terrowin led Gaster to a more secluded part of the castle before speaking.

"I'm worried about Asriel. Emotionally. You know ever since…'it' happened...he hasn't spoken much. He almost looks like a different person."

Gaster sighed. "Well, he is grieving...and you must remember how young he is. He's lost both his parents, and being thrown into the throne of a King? He's only 15."

Terrowin shook his head angirly. "It's not fair to him. Nobody should have to go through so much when they're so young."

Gaster nodded. "I agree. For now, keep an eye on him. Try to make sure he stays in the palace. I will check up on him later, alright?"

Terrowin nodded. "Mm...alright."

Gaster began walking away, speaking over his shoulder. "We all grieve differently Captain. Give him time to deal with this in his own way."

Terrowin folded his arms, shaking his head as he glanced back to the throne room, before leaving to check up on the soldiers guarding the barrier.


	5. A True Monster

Asriel stared over the side of the boat at his reflection in the water, his cape fluttering in the breeze as the river person took him towards Snowdin. A day had passed with no sign of Chara anywhere. She had never returned to the palace, and the royal guard had not been able to find any trace of her. There was only one place Asriel knew he could turn to. Though to get there, he had been forced to sneak out of the palace. Terrowin had insisted on keeping him back for his own safety, but this was something Asriel needed to do.

He remained silent as he stepped from the boat. He walked towards the village of Snowdin. He saw the many residents give him silent respectful nods, and a few even expressed their condolences. Asriel didn't acknowledge several of these, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, he pounded harder. The door opened, and there stood Sans, staring up at him.

"oh, hey az. hey listen uh...i'm sorry about th' queen n' all. she'll be missed i'm sure."

Asriel nodded bluntly. "Thanks Sans. Can I come in? It's important."

Sans stepped aside. "sure thing az."

Asriel followed Sans to one of the couches in the living room. He sat down and sighed, collecting his thoughts. Sans did something similar, but with a more relaxed hop onto a pillow.

"You're a good friend to me Sans...so I'm trusting you'll keep what I'm about to tell you a secret. Can you do that for me?"

Sans shrugged. "...i dunno az. i'm uhh, not really a promise maker…" Azriel looked back at him, not betraying any emotions. But, Sans could still see through him. "sure, az."

Asriel nodded. "Good. Mo-...Lady Toriel...was...was killed. It wasn't an accident."

Sans' eyes seemed to glimmer slightly, showing his surprise. "really? do you know who did it?"

Asriel growled under his breath. "More than I would like. It was Chara."

Asriel noticed Sans twitch slightly at the mention of the name, and he was silent for some time, before answering. "you uhh...you sure it was her?"

Asriel nodded. "I saw her take Toriel's soul with my own eyes."

Sans sat up. "I see…"

Asriel met his gaze. "Have you seen her around? We've searched the entire Underground, no sign of her."

Asriel noticed Sans's hesitation in his response. "can't say that I have."

Asriel eyed him, trying to search for some sort of sign that might indicate otherwise. Sans stared back unflinchingly. Asriel then nodded.

"Alright. If you see her, even if you THINK you see her, come and get me immediately alright?"

Sans nodded, flopping back. "will do az. good luck with the hunt."

Just upstairs, Chara breathed out with relief as she heard Asriel leave the house. She sat back down on the bed, staring at her hands. She had been experimenting all night with the various abilities she now seemed to possess, and was startled by what she could do. Now, she wanted to try something else. She pictured a sword. In her mind she tried to think in as much detail as possible. The length of the blade, the size of the handguard, the gleam of the metal. Then, she felt something heavy almost seem to dissolve into her hand. When she opened her eyes, she was holding the same sword she had imagined, in every detail. There was a slight white glow to the weapon.

"that's a neat trick…" She jumped as a voice spoke from the door and she turned around to see Sans walking into the room. She shivered as she saw the lights in his eyes had disappeared, giving her a truly unnerving stare. "...where'd you pick up how to do it?"

Chara tried to explain. "Sans, I know how this might look…"

Sans cut her off. "don't give me an excuse. i know all about what you did to the queen. i frankly have a couple of questions for you."

Chara gulped as she let the sword dissolve. Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"what was the game plan here? you kill the queen, break the barrier, and then what? all is forgiven? hardly. you killed his mother by the way. most people that would do that could be called 'monsters'."

Chara tried to interject. "Sans, let me explain-"

"explain what?" Sans interrupted again. "that you're a killer?"

Chara had no words for Sans. She couldn't think of a response no matter how hard she tried. Seeing her defeated, Sans continued.

"the kid's already lost a father. his mother was the only true family he had left. and you killed her. for what? 'the greater good?' come on. you and i both know there were better options. you just took this way because it would have been the easiest for you."

Chara spat back angrily. "If you think killing Toriel was easy for me, you're dead wrong. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Sans chuckled. "but you still did it. one might ask if you were thinking more of yourself, then of the family that gave you a home."

Chara gritted her teeth and stood up. She started to push past Sans, but his voice stopped her.

"you're heading down a real dark path, kiddo. The underground's not a big place, you won't be able to hide forever. what will you do when 'he' finds you? will you have enough love to kill him too?"

Chara looked back over her shoulder at Sans, staring at the back of the skeleton's head before running out the door.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Terrowin walked back through the halls, taking one last look in Asriel's room. He had been searching for nearly an hour, with no sign of him. As he walked down the hall, a soldier from the guard came running up to him, saluting him as he stopped. Terrowin spoke gruffly.

"Did you find him?"

The soldier responded immediately. "No sir. It would seem King Asriel can prove rather elusive. It's likely that he's left the capital."

Terrowin growled, shaking his head. "He's going after Chara himself...we need to find him, fast! He doesn't stand a chance against Chara on his own! If she's willing to kill a queen, who knows what she can do. NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIND HIM!"

He barked the order, making the soldier jump. He saluted quickly again, before running out of the room to report to the others. Terrowin found himself sitting on the couch, sighing. The whole ordeal had nearly exhausted him. There had been no sleep for over a day, but he also refused to rest until Chara had been brought to justice.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly to try and clear his mind. Then, he spoke softly.

"Lady Toriel...King Asgore...if either of you can hear me...please, help your son...he's lost...he needs guidance...please, help me find him before he gets himself killed…" He opened his eyes, groaning.

He suddenly remembered something. Something Asriel often spoke of. A pair of close friends in a village near the edge of the Underground. He stood up quickly. If there was anywhere Asriel could be, it would be there. He sprinted out of the house, running towards Snowdin.


	6. The Ties That Bond

Chara walked out of Snowdin, taking every precaution to make sure Asriel was nowhere in sight, but he seemed to have left the Snowdin forest and returned to the capital. She stared straight ahead, only focusing on her destination as she wound her way through the paths of the forest. Soon, she found herself standing once more outside the door leading back to the ruins. She could feel the beating of her heart growing ever faster as she shrouded herself in the dark of the ruins. Soon, the light once more came into view and she picked up the pace. She entered the room, staring back up the chasm once more at the barrier above. "If I can just figure out a way to get up there...it'll mean I don't have to go back to the capital…"

It was here that Asriel stepped from the shadows, speaking in a scarily calm voice as he stared at her.

"Leaving so soon?"

Chara turned to look at Asriel, sighing as she saw him. He continued to speak.

"Those disappearances really picked up when you began going out a lot on your own. You know, I never really thought about it, but now that you've gone and done 'this'..." He gave a frustrated chuckle. "Those disappearances...those are your fault, aren't they?"

Chara gritted her teeth. "Azzy...just let me explain...please? I...I didn't want to kill Toriel. I just wanted to get a monster soul to help break the barrier. So, I tried to take the soul of one of the more common monsters. One life, and it would mean a whole kingdom can go free. But...it didn't work, no soul appeared. I tried with dozens of different monsters, and nothing. When I did a bit more looking of my own, I discovered that only the soul of a 'boss monster' can be absorbed. There were only two left. Yours, and Toriel's."

Asriel growled, eyes blazing with fury. "So, why did you not take mine? I trusted you, a lot more than anybody else ever has...not to mention, one would have assumed I would have been weaker than my mother, so why not me? It would have been the more logical choice."

Chara sighed again sadly. "Because...you're these monsters future. The heir to the throne. Besides, you said I was like a sister to you...and...well, I find you like a brother to me as well."

Asriel's anger seemed to almost melt into pain. "Mom trusted you. She wanted to believe humans could change, I wanted to believe humans could change! We gave you a home, a family! You went and threw that all away. Was it worth it? All the needless death? Tearing all those families apart?"

Chara didn't have an answer for him. Asriel scoffed again.

"I thought you humans could change for the better. Clearly, I was wrong."

The words dug deep into Chara's heart like knives. "Well...now you've found me...what do you plan on doing?"

Asriel drew his sword, readying himself. "What needs to be done. Chara, I, King Asriel Dreemurr, am placing you under arrest for the murder of over two dozen monsters, including Lady Toriel Dreemurr. Surrender at once, or face death."

Chara spoke quietly, shaking her head. "You know I can't surrender to you Azzy...I don't want to fight you...please don't do this…"

Asriel snarled. "You should have thought about that before you killed my Mom." He charged forward, bringing the sword up and swinging it down towards Chara. In an instant Chara summoned her own blade, swinging it up to counter the blow. The swords clashed together and a single spark flew. Asriel glared down, and Chara shivered at the pure rage she saw in his eyes. He twisted the sword curling the two blades down in an attempt to disarm Chara. She managed to leap back, twirling the sword as she stared down Asriel.

The two slowly approached, and swung again. The sound of clashing blades rang out and echoed around the ruins as the two fought with all their might. With every strike, images of all those lost monsters flashed through Asriel's mind, fuelling his movements as he picked up speed.

Then, he saw a flame appear in Chara's hand. She launched it at him and Asriel quickly summoned his own fireball, throwing it at Chara. The two fireballs connected and exploded, sending both of them flying back. Asriel rolled as he landed on his back with a grunt. He then felt strong hands helping him up. He turned to see Terrowin standing over him.

"Terrowin? What are…"

Terrowin finished the question. "I came looking for you. Your friends in Snowdin told me what direction you had gone. Seems I've arrived just in time." Chara shook her head as she stood back up. She grunted when she saw Terrowin now present as well. "This could become a problem." Terrowin drew his own sword.

"We'll take her together." Asriel nodded and the two split up, Asriel to her left, Terrowin to her right. She looked rapidly between the two, then ducked beneath Terrowin's swing to parry Asriel's. She remembered Asriel telling her of such tactics, so she was more than ready when they both swung for the same spot. She used some of her new magic to reinforce her strength as she raised a sword up, blocking the two with ease.

Chara grunted. "I need to seperate them…" She stood no chance of holding her own against both of them. Terrowin. He was more skilled, he would be the optimal choice.

She focused her attacks on Terrowin, making sure to only ever defend against Asriel. Terrowin grunted as he struggled against the flurry of Chara's blows. She was tough, he'd give her that. Asriel had taught her well. He wasn't sure whether to be proud of Asriel, or irritated with him at making this more difficult.

As Chara swung again, her sword connected with Terrowin's, and the two blades ground against each other as Chara tried to push him back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asriel charging again. She ducked low and managed to give his leg a kick. She then gave him a sharp jab of her elbow, sending him stumbling backward. He shook his head, collecting himself as he saw Chara winding up her empty hand.

"Terrowin! Watch out!" Asriel tried to warn him, but it was too late. Chara used the familiar punch to his shoulder, sending Terrowin reeling, caught off guard. She then let a fireball blaze in her hand as she threw it. The fireball slammed into Terrowin's chest, sending him flying backwards. He struck the nearby wall and crumbled to the ground. Seeing Terrowin out of the fight for now, Chara spun around to face Asriel, her face one of fierce warning.

"If you continue to attack me Asriel...I WILL kill him. Don't make me do that." Asriel took several fast, hard breaths, a red haze beginning to descend on his vision.

"GRAAAH!" He yelled as he blindly ran forward. Chara quickly turned, starting to swing her sword down on Terrowin. At the last second though, she flicked it away and up, spinning around. The sword met its target, slashing across Asriel's chest. He cried out in pain, stumbling back and falling onto his back. He groaned, feeling the blood already seeping from the fresh wound. It wasn't deep enough to kill, but enough to bring him down. Chara slowly walked over. She yelled at him in anguish.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT ME! I...I didn't want to do this…" Asriel stared up at her, grunting as he saw the gleaming sword still tight in her grip. Chara continued to speak, her voice dying almost to a whisper.

"I didn't...want, to have to kill you...I didn't want to kill anyone...but I didn't have a choice…"

Asriel coughed slightly, the blood continuing to leak from the slash. "We all have a choice Chara...you...you chose this path.'

The words stung as she remembered Toriel almost saying the identical words. She raised her blade up, preparing to finish the job. Before she could bring it down to finish the job, she felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder. She looked back, startled, over her shoulder to see Terrowin. He looked tired, but determined. He jerked her away from Asriel as she was pulled back. She summoned a smaller fireball, and once again launched it close at his stomach. He released her and stumbled, and Chara brought her sword down, slashing him deep across his chest from his shoulder. Terrowin gasped in pain, collapsing again to the ground. Asriel looked up.

"NO!" He managed to get to his feet, shoving Chara aside as he stumbled towards Terrowin, falling to his knees by the fox. Terrowin gasped for breath, blood pooling around him. Asriel found tears stinging his eyes, making everything blurry.

"No no no no no...Uncle Terrowin, stay with me, come on stay with me! We can get you back to the capital, we'll save you!"

Terrowin gasped, as he clutched Asriel's hand tightly, staring him in the eyes.

"It...It's too late…*cough*...y-you...have to...finish it...Asriel...stay strong...stay determined...you are...our future."

Asriel's voice broke as he tried to clear his vision. Chara couldn't bring herself to watch. "No! No don't say that! Please don't die! I don't know what I'll do without you!"

He held Terrowin's hand tighter, almost trying to will Terrowin's wound to disappear. Terrowin gasped for air, his breathing labored. His gaze seemed to linger past Asriel at something behind him.

"A...Asgore...I...I followed your orders...f-fought...to my last...p-protected...him with...my life…" He almost seemed to be listening. Asriel looked behind, but saw nothing. He looked back to Terrowin who now met his gaze.

"B-Be...a good...k-king...I-I know...you...w-will...fr...ee...us…" He stared into Asriel's eyes as his grip began to grow limper. Then, he slowly turned into dust. Asriel slammed a fist down among the dust, tears running down his cheeks as he wept bitterly. He slowly opened his eyes as he calmed himself, staring at his sword close by. He reached over, and brought himself back to his feet, staring at Chara. She almost flinched at the stare. It was... eerily calm.

"You humans have taken everything from us...you have attacked us without reason...burned our homes...killed my mother, and my father, and now my… my uncle. You have taken **everyone** that I cared about! It is clear that humans are nothing but evil. Humans... need to die in order for there to be peace. I **will** achieve peace for my people, starting today… with you, Chara."

He slowly stalked towards Chara, the tip of his sword held so it barely hung above the ground. Chara slowly raised her sword defensively.

"Azzy...please don't…" Asriel said nothing. He moved his left hand behind his back as he twirled the blade rapidly, another spark flying as he struck her sword. He twisted as he began to parry her rapidly back, using a variety of techniques that were new even to him. Chara was not ready. When Chara tried to counter, his hand moved from behind his back, and a fireball stopped her short. She struggled, but still remained upright, wildly shooting fire to force some distance between them. Asriel almost smirked as he saw the growing fear in her eyes, but he kept his composure, he would **not** let himself enjoy this.

Asriel had the upper hand, and Chara knew it. She continued to strike using her power, and multiple fireballs sailed past Asriel, striking the wall. She yelped as Asriel dashed forward, nicking her arm with the blade. He paused, once more spinning the sword in his grip as Chara stared him down.

She tried to charge at him, growing desperate, but Asriel simply sidestepped the blow. With another yell of annoyance she turned around, running back. Asriel prepared himself, and was ready when the time came. As Chara ran to him, he once more ducked out of the way of what would have been an undoubtedly fatal attack. As she passed him, he grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace as he drove his sword through her heart.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, feeling the white hot pain in her chest. Her sword clattered to the ground before vanishing. Another tear fell from Asriel's eyes as he pulled his sword out, letting Chara collapse onto her back. She panted, trying to breath, coughing up blood. Chara somehow managed to chuckle.

"H-Hah...hah...s-so...tha...that...i-is...how...it is…"

Asriel looked down at her sorrowfully.

"I guess… we were both right." She coughed out. "Humans…" another cough. "Really can't… be trust-ed…" The coughing stopped.

Chara slowly closed her eyes and her chest fell still.

Asriel slowly tucked his sword away, before the blinding pain of his own wound hit him like a brick wall. He grunted, quickly limping out of the room. Every step brought forth fresh pain as he limped out of the ruins, into the snowy trails of the Snowdin forest. He tried to hurry towards Snowdin, but he only took four steps, before he saw the ground rushing to meet him, and the world turned to darkness.


	7. Determination

Asriel slowly blinked open his eyes. He found himself staring at the ceiling of what looked to be his room. He slowly looked around, and then saw Papyrus close by. When he saw Asriel's eyes open, Papyrus gasped loudly.

"King Asriel Dreemurr King! You are awake at last!" He flung himself at Asriel, hugging him tight. Asriel yelped in pain and Papyrus immediately withdrew.

"Oh dear! My apologies Asriel King Dreemurr, I was just excited to see you awake at last."

Asriel grunted as he nodded. "It's…" Asriel winced "It's fine Papyrus…" He felt bandages wrapped around his chest. Gaster burst into the room.

"I heard noise, what's going- oh! King Asriel, you're awake at last!" He quickly rushed over, looking into Asriel's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Asriel groaned. "My chest hurts…"

Gaster nodded. "The wound was deep, not deep enough though it would seem. It will be some time before you'll be able to move around, though the wound itself should be fully healed within a month."

Asriel nodded numbly. "Mhm...thanks...how long was I out?"

Gaster looked to Papyrus before answering. "Two days. We didn't think you were going to make it."

Asriel nodded, though he was surprised it had been so long. He looked around again.

"How did I get back here?"

Papyrus stood up triumphantly. "I, the Great Papyrus found you, badly wounded in the forest! I single-handedly, and double footedly, ran all the way back to the capital across the entire kingdom. I have been staying as your bed-side guard since then, making sure you would not fall down."

Asriel couldn't help but chuckle softly, thought it hurt. "Thanks Papyrus…"

Gaster cleared his throat. "I know you may not know since you've been in a coma for the past couple of days your majesty...but when you were gone, did you happen to see Captain Terrowin? He left to look for you the day we found you, we haven't seen him since."

Asriel closed his eyes, recalling what had happened. "I fought Chara in the ruins. Terrowin found me there and tried to help but...he didn't make it."

Gaster nodded, looking down and closing his eyes. "I...I see…"

Asriel looked to him. "I need to ask, who's been running the kingdom if I was in a coma?"

Gaster looked up. "In your absence, Gerson had offered to look after things until you were awake, or until Captain Terrowin returned. He was the senior member of the royal guard, so it made sense. He's actually in the palace right now if you wish to speak with him."

Asriel nodded. "That would be nice, but first I want to ask, what happened to Chara's body?"

Gaster responded. "We found her body not long after we found yours. I have created a special containment jar for her soul. It will prevent it from shattering, as I wasn't aware what you wanted to do with it. Her body is currently ready for burial if you wish, she's in a morgue."

Asriel sighed. "Of course, of course...thank you."

Gaster nodded and left the room, Papyrus leaving as well. Gerson entered moments later, a big grin on his face.

"Ah, g'mornin yer highness."

Asriel nodded politely. "Hello Gerson...I understand you've been running things while I was unconscious?"

Gerson smiled. "Sure have. Lot of folks are worried about you, they will be relieved to hear that you are going to be alright. Er...sorry to hear of Captain Terrowin's passing, he was a great warrior."

Asriel nodded again. "Indeed he was. With Terrowin gone, the royal guard will need a new leader. Do you think you would be up to the task?"

Gerson gave a salute. "I would be honored your majesty. While I may not be able to be as much service as the late Captain Terrowin, I promise I will serve you with the best of my abilities."

Asriel smiled. "I would expect nothing more. Oh, would you mind allowing Papyrus into the royal guard? With the amount of help he's given, I think he's earned the privilege."

Gaster chuckled and nodded. "Right away your majesty."

_**TWO WEEKS LATER…**_

Time passed slowely, and over that time Asriel's wound had gradually healed. Gerson continued to maintain control of the kingdom until Asriel was well enough to do so, and he happily surrendered overall control when the time came. Now, Asriel stood in front of Asgore's grave, three others joining it, that of Terrowin, Toriel, and Chara. Asriel stared down, with Gerson standing close by, remaining solemnly quiet. Asriel had been standing there for nearly half an hour, a mixture of thoughts going through his mind. Gerson spoke softly.

"If I may ask yer highness...why did you bury Chara with the others? Did she not kill Lady Toriel and Captain Terrowin?"

Asriel nodded. "This is true...but, despite everything, I still consider her… my sister." Gerson nodded and fell quiet once more. Soon, Asriel turned and walked into the palace once more. He made his way to his room and opened the closet, the new gleaming suit of armor standing proud on its stand. He had placed the order only two days after he had woken up. It looked almost identical to Asgore's, though noticeably smaller.

He slowly took the suit of armor, putting it on as he stood in front of a mirror. He once more took the cape, setting the pauldrons on his shoulder, then taking the crown and laying it on his head. He walked past Gerson, giving a nod to him as he stepped out onto the balcony, where the people of the kingdom waited. He stood silent, looking over them.

"You all deserve to know the truth of what happened to Lady Toriel. The truth is, that she was murdered in this very palace, by Chara."

There was yet another collective gasp at the news. "I want to commemorate the royal guard, in their efforts to seek down Chara and arrest her. Captain Terrowin even gave his life while in combat with her. He is a hero, and should be honored as such."

Asriel paused, letting his words sink in before continuing. "It is clear to me that humans will never change. We have given humans more than enough chances to try and make peace, but they do not seem to know what the word means. So, on this day, I hereby declare war on the human race! I, King Asriel Dreemurr, vow to bring justice to those that have wronged us in the past! The deaths of those lost in the war will NOT be in vain! It may take years, it may take decades! But we WILL wait for the other six souls to come for us. We WILL break free from this prison! We WILL return to the surface, and reclaim, what is ours!" There was a massive cheer from the gathered population. Asriel nodded at the assembled crowd as they began to chant his name.

Asriel then turned around, walking back into the palace. The cheers of the people still rang out as he walked into the throne room. He sat straight upon the throne, staring straight ahead, a look of cold determination on his face.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**So ends the Kingdom Come trilogy. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Once again, huge thanks to my friend Adam for being with me through the story as co-author and proof reader. I doubt the story would have been as good as it would have been without him.**


End file.
